1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system that displays an image based on light including a predetermined wavelength range.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope system that displays an image based on light including a predetermined wavelength range has previously been proposed.
Because the depth from the surface of the tissue from which light is reflected varies according to the wavelength of the illumination light, the desired imaging depth can be adjusted by proper choice of wavelength.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-34908 discloses an endoscope system that displays an image based on light including a predetermined wavelength, by arranging an optical filter that transmits only light of the predetermined wavelength range in the optical path.
However, it takes time to position the optical filter.
Furthermore, when an optical filter is used, an RGB image based on white light illumination can not be obtained. Therefore, in order to switch between an image based on the predetermined wavelength range light and an RGB image, it is necessary to move the optical filter.